fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
KCVQ
KCVQ is a Paramount Television Network affiliate that serves the Junction, TX market. The station broadcasts on Channel 18 and is owned by ViacomCBS as part of a triopoly with CBS owned-and-operated station KLPX (channel 13) and CW owned-and-operated station KLHX (channel 42). All three stations share studio and office facilities located on North 18th Street in Junction with transmitting facilities located in Segovia, Texas. Syndicated programming on KCVQ includes: Seinfeld, NCIS, The Ellen DeGeneres Show, and Malcolm in the Middle among others. Programming Schedule Current On-Air Staff (year joined in parentheses) * Larry Warner - anchor; weekday mornings and noon (1993) * Christa Parkson - anchor; weekday mornings and noon (2019) * Paul Torsin - anchor; weeknights at 5, 6, and 10 (2000; formerly of KLPX) * Lori McCaslin - anchor; weeknights at 5, 6, and 10 (1987) * Tom Gianopulos - anchor; weekend evenings (1985, to retire on 2/16/20) * Jenny Dillon - anchor; weekend evenings (1989) Paramount 18 Weather Force * Jim Kline - meteorologist; weekday mornings and noon (2018) * Steve Bar - chief meteorologist (AMS Seal of Approval); weeknights at 5, 6, and 10 (1991) * Tracey Quaker - meteorologist; weekend evenings (1996) Paramount 18 Sports * Patrick Vrainsky - sports director; weeknights at 5, 6, and 10 (2002) * Alan Bongman - sports reporter; weekend evenings (1994) Current On-Air Reporters * Mike Cornelius - general assignment reporter (1992) * Leonard Seal - general assignment reporter (1995) * Dan Bass - general assignment reporter (2005) * Mary King - general assignment reporter (1997) * Don Hopkins - general assignment reporter (1999) * Elias Urban - general assignment reporter (1988) Former On-Air Staff * Michael Lowman; meteorologist (1982-2018; now retired) * Dawn Bergamotto; morning anchor (1984-2019; now retired) * Mark Donald; morning anchor (1984-1993) * Connie Mack; sports director (1997-2002; now at KPAU) * Jennifer Sheen; weekend evening anchor (1982-1989) * Joe Thompson; anchor (1981-1985) * Jan Tentalson; anchor (1981-1987; now reporter at KVNE) News Themes *KCVQ 1981 News Theme (1981-1986) *Move Closer To Your World - Mayoham Music (1986-1993) *The Great News Package - Gari Media (1993-2001) *Convergence - Stephen Arnold Music (2001-2006) *The CBS Enforcer Music Collection - Gari Media (2006-present) Newscast Titles * Paramount 18 News (1981-present) Voiceover History * From the Newsroom, this is Paramount 18 News at (time). (1981-1987) * From KCVQ-TV, Paramount 18 News at (time) starts now. (1987-1992) * You're watching KCVQ-TV Junction. Now, Paramount 18 News at (time). (1992-1996) * From Junction's News Channel. This is Paramount 18 News at (time). (1996-present) Station ID History * This is KCVQ-TV, Paramount 18 in Junction. (1981-1989) * You're watching Paramount 18. (1989-1993) * This is Paramount 18 in Junction, Texas. (1993-1996) * This is Paramount 18. KCVQ Junction. (1996-present) Station Slogans * We are Junction's Newsroom (1981-1984) * Your Source for Local News (1984-1992) * The Spirit of Junction (1992-1996) * Junction's News Channel (1996-present) Category:Paramount Network affiliated stations Category:Channel 18 Category:Junction, TX Category:Texas Category:Viacom Category:Former independent stations Category:Television channels and stations established in 1979 Category:Paramount Network affiliates Category:ViacomCBS